Purchasers of mobile phones, wireless email devices, and other computing devices are faced with a seemingly infinite number of product and service plan choices. For example, when selecting a mobile phone, a consumer must generally select a phone, a wireless service provider, and a particular service plan offered by that provider. In addition, given the large number of phones available and the rapid advances in this technology area, consumers frequently face the choice of determining whether to upgrade to a new phone. Consumers face similar decisions when purchasing and using wireless email devices, tablet computers, and numerous other products.